


Keep the Memories Warm

by enigmaticblue



Category: Eureka
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-15
Updated: 2010-05-15
Packaged: 2017-10-09 11:17:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/86704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enigmaticblue/pseuds/enigmaticblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison connects with Carter over shared memories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep the Memories Warm

Allison stood in the doorway of Jenna’s room, watching Jack bounce her as he paced back and forth through the room. He could have used the wooden rocker sitting in the corner, but he already knew from experience that Jenna preferred to be walked.

Jenna had definite ideas about what she liked and disliked already, just like her father.

Jack had volunteered to put her down for the night, and Allison had been grateful for the chance to join in Kevin’s bedtime ritual. With two children at home and a demanding career, both of which she faced alone, she didn’t have as much time to spend with either of her children.

Sometimes she felt as though Kevin was getting short-changed, but Allison did her best, and she’d learned to accept that fact.

Jack crooned a tuneless song as he paced, looking completely at home in blue jeans and a black t-shirt. He slowed his walk, bouncing the baby a little more gently, then put her down in her crib. She looked to be down for the count, and Jack backed off slowly with the exaggerated care of someone who knew exactly how easily she would awaken, often howling in protest.

Jenna knew how to get what she wanted, too, just like her dad.

Jack joined her in the doorway, expressing no surprise at her presence, even though she hadn’t thought he’d noticed her. “How’s Kevin?” he asked in a low voice.

“Good.” Allison smiled, matching his tone. “You’re really good with him.”

“He’s a good kid,” Jack replied. “Thanks for letting me babysit tonight.”

Allison took Jack’s arm and led him away, down the stairs, where she had a bottle of wine breathing. “I should be the one thanking you, Jack.”

He shrugged, offering her the same goofy grin that had first attracted her. He had none of Nathan’s smooth charm, but Allison was drawn to him all the same. Perhaps she was most drawn to him now because he was nothing like Nathan.

“I enjoy it,” he replied, and Allison knew that he spoke the truth.

Allison poured two glasses of wine and sat down next to him on the couch, handing Jack one of the glasses. “You’ve been a big help the last few months.”

“Whatever I can do.” Jack took a sip of wine, leaning back against the couch cushions. “I know it’s been tough.”

Allison didn’t want to talk about how hard the last year had been, so she changed the subject. “Have you talked with Tess recently?”

“Got a postcard from her the other day.” Jack’s eyes were bright, but unfocused. “She met someone else.”

Allison’s eyes widened. “She didn’t tell you that by postcard, did she?”

He let out a brief laugh. “No, she didn’t. She called a couple of weeks ago, and we talked. I could hear it in her voice, and I asked her.”

Allison couldn’t say she was surprised; Tess had usually found a new guy within weeks—if not days—of arriving at a new place. “Are you okay with that?”

“Yeah, I knew it was coming,” Jack shrugged, as though encouraging the emotions to roll off his back. “She was so happy there when I visited, and I’m not leaving Eureka. It was only a matter of time before we both figured that out.”

Allison didn’t reply, instead looking into the red wine in her glass. When she’d heard Tess had taken the job in Australia, she’d known it was the death knell for her relationship with Jack. She’d known that her marriage with Nathan was over when he’d announced that he’d taken the job in Washington, D.C.

After a few minutes of silence, Allison asked, “Are you okay?”

“Yeah. I’m good.” Jack looked over at her with a reassuring smile. “I have a life in Eureka to keep me occupied.”

“How is Zoe doing?”

“She loves Harvard.” Jack grinned proudly. “She’s doing great.”

“And you miss her.”

“Terribly,” Jack agreed. “So does SARAH.”

“Is that why you’ve been spending so much time with me and Jenna?” Allison asked. She realized how the question sounded as the words came out of her mouth. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t—”

“I enjoy it,” Jack asserted, cutting her off. “I didn’t get the same chance with Zoe, you know.”

“I know.” Allison smiled. “You’re so good with her—and Kevin.”

“I’d like to be around a lot more, if you’d let me.” Jack’s direct gaze left no doubt as to his intentions.

Allison wanted to say yes—there was nothing she wanted more, in fact. She’d been attracted to Jack for a long time now, but her relationship with Nathan had short-circuited any romance between them. And then, his relationship with Tess had prevented her from asking for his help beyond enlisting Jack as a birthing coach.

But Allison didn’t want Tess’ sloppy seconds—even if that made her a horrible person. She didn’t want Jack just because he didn’t want Tess.

“Jack—” she said instead, and he seemed to take that as assent, because he leaned in and touched his lips to hers. The kiss was almost chaste, but Allison felt the old, familiar fire flare up.

“Was that okay?” he asked, anxiety writ large over his expressive face, and Allison realized that he was nearly as nervous as she was.

“More than,” she assured him, and he leaned in again. This time, the kiss wasn’t nearly so chaste, and Allison brought her hands up to frame Jack’s face, then she gripped his shoulders. She pulled him closer, his lips and tongue teasing, yet comforting.

Jack had become her best friend, Allison realized, and now he was poised to become something more. She deepened the kiss further, and Jack pulled back. “Wait. Wait.” Jack took a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair.

“Is something wrong?” she asked, pulling back, suddenly worried that she’d read all the signs wrong.

Jack shook his head. “No. I just want to be sure that this is what you want.”

“This is what I want,” Allison assured him.

Jack still hesitated. “What about St—Nathan?”

Allison didn’t know quite how to respond. Her memories of Nathan were tangled up in everything she did, everywhere she went. There was no way to get a fresh start here in Eureka, and yet she knew that neither of them wanted to leave.

“My feelings for you have nothing to do with Nathan,” she finally said, straddling his hips as Jack leaned back against the couch cushions. It was the only truth she could offer.

Allison loved Nathan, and she always would. She would always be tied to him through Jenna, and through her own memories.

“Yeah.” Jack seemed to understand, because he didn’t press her further. Instead, his hands skipped down the front of her blouse, leaving buttons open in their wake. Whatever he lacked in smoothness in other areas, Allison realized that Jack was very certain of himself in the bedroom.

His hands, sure and gentle, pushed her blouse off of her shoulders, and it fell to the floor. Allison tugged at the hem of his t-shirt, pulling it over his head as Jack leaned towards her, lifting his arms willingly.

She took a moment to admire the hard planes of his chest, the leanness of him. Jack trailed his hands up her sides, his fingers finding the hooks of her bra and unfastening it in one deft movement. Allison allowed him to pull it off and let it fall to the floor, smiling as his eyes fixed on her breasts hungrily.

Jack glanced up, clearly fighting to concentrate. “Where’s the baby monitor?”

Allison framed his face with her hands, realizing in that moment that she was in love with him. “It’s on the table. We’ll listen for it, but I think the kids will be fine.”

“Okay.” His hands cupped her breasts, thumbs brushing over her nipples.

Allison arched into his touch. It had been far too long since she’d been touched like this, and she _needed_ it. She needed to feel like a woman, and not just a mother, not just the buttoned-down director of Global Dynamics.

Jack’s skillful fingers unfastened and unzipped her skirt, and she stood to let it fall to the floor, standing in front of him only in her plain, pale blue panties. She hadn’t given any thought to this happening—Allison had a brief, panicked moment where she wondered if she’d even shaved her legs.

“You’re so beautiful,” Jack murmured reverently, and Allison could feel the blush begin.

“Jack—” She paused. “You know I’m in love with you, right?”

His eyes widened almost comically, and Allison could see the moment of panic. She wanted to assure him that she didn’t mind if he wasn’t in love with her, that she knew that the timing might not be quite right. But she had also learned that tomorrow wasn’t a sure thing—she’d wanted forever with Nathan, and they’d had no time at all.

Just when she thought Jack’s panic would end the evening prematurely, he pushed up from the couch, unbuttoning his jeans and shoving them and his boxers down his hips. He pulled her to him, and they came together in a rush, Jack lifting her up so that she could wrap her legs around his waist.

It took no time at all for her to be ready for him, and Allison felt like she’d come home when she sank down onto him, his arms holding her tightly. Still joined, Jack sank down on the couch, and Allison began to move up and down, Jack allowing her to set the pace.

Allison set an easy, slow rhythm, staring into Jack’s blue eyes, her hands resting on his broad shoulders. She rested her forehead against his as she came, and Jack went over the edge right after her.

She slumped against him, burying her face in the crook of his neck and shoulder. Allison felt tears rolling down her cheeks, although she couldn’t have said why she was crying. If Jack noticed, he didn’t say anything. Instead, he pulled her close, holding her tightly.

For a moment, Allison just let go, sagging into his arms, clutching at him. Jack held her silently, moving them after a moment so that they were stretched out on the couch next to one another, sticky and sweaty and sated.

“You okay?” he murmured, his mouth brushing against the sensitive skin of her ear.

She nodded, taking a moment to collect herself. “It’s been a long time.”

Allison thought she had said the wrong thing for a moment as Jack stiffened next to her, but then he tightened his grip. “Yeah.” Jack let the silence hang for a moment before he added even more quietly, “I miss him, too, sometimes.”

She just held on tighter, unwilling to let him go, even for a moment. “Thank you.”

Allison felt Jack smile against her skin. “I love you.”

She felt the tears begin again, but of joy this time, and even though she couldn’t find the words to say, she didn’t think Jack would mind. This was enough for the moment.


End file.
